This disclosure relates to a banner stand, and methods for assembling a banner stand, and methods for displaying a banner. In particular, a swivelable connector for use in a banner stand.
In the business world, the conveyance of information, particularly the dissemination of advertisements and other product and company information, is necessary to attract customers. Without an influx of new customers, many business may not able to remain in business. To more efficiently disseminate information about their products, many manufacturing and service businesses display their wares at trade shows, conventions, open houses, and the like.
Businesses typically set up temporary displays to advertise or show their products and services at conventions and trade shows. Depending on the company and the product being advertised, the displays vary greatly in set-up, size and shape, and type of display. A typical display at a trade show or convention includes tables, counters, or display shelves on which product samples and literature are displayed. A backwall display is commonly used to display information. A typical backwall display is a structure with a generally three dimensional aspect; that is, the wall has some thickness to it, often about 3 feet. Backwall displays are portable, and often break down to fit into a trunk having dimensions of about 2 feet by 2 feet by 3 feet. An alternative sign used in the display area is a xe2x80x9cbannerxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cbanner standxe2x80x9d. A banner display generally includes a metal, plastic, or wood two-dimensional frame (i.e., a xe2x80x9cbanner framexe2x80x9d) supporting a cloth or paper advertising sign (i.e., a xe2x80x9cbannerxe2x80x9d). Together, they form a banner stand.
Because the various displays at trade shows and conventions are only temporary, it is preferable that the signs used are light weight and portable. Preferably, the signs break down into compact articles that are easy to transport. There have been many designs of free-standing signs that can collapse and/or can disassemble, but a large sign, with either long frame members or multiple segments for each frame member, can be large and bulky when disassembled. What is desired is a sign that, when not being used as a display, can be easily disassembled into a small, compact, and transportable unit.
Further, because the space allocated to a display will vary from one trade show or convention to another, businesses need to vary their displays, including their banners and signs, to fit the allotted space. To decrease costs associated with having multiple sizes stands, it would be preferable if the same frame could be used for various sized banners or signs. Frames and stands have been designed that are expandable to multiple sizes and shapes. However, the sizes available typically have been limited by the physical characteristics of the frame members; some frames are expandable only by preset increments. What is desired is a banner frame that is compact and that can be used with various sizes of banners.
The present disclosure provides a banner stand that includes a frame for supporting an advertisement sign. In one embodiment, the frame comprises a pair of first members and a pair of second members; each first member has a first end and a second end and is telescoping, and each second member has a first end and a second end. At least two swivel connectors are configured for connecting the pair of first members with the pair of second members. The swivel connectors are attached to the first end of each of the pair of first members, for example, by a threaded pin or screw, and each swivel connector is further removably attached to one of the pair of second members. The swivel connectors each has a male portion and a female portion. The male portion has a body, preferably a cylindrical body, with a groove therein and a base. The female portion also has a body, preferably a cylindrical body, and a base. The base of the female portion has a recess that is constructed and arranged to accept at least a portion of the male portion therein. This allows rotation of the male portion in relation to the female portion along a longitudinal axis.
The frame provides a self-standing support that is expandable for displaying various sizes of advertisement signs. Methods of assembling the frame and displaying a sign are also disclosed.